Blooming Sakura
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Inilah scenario yang Tuhan buat untukmu, scenario agar kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus dari hatimu yang terdalam. RiRen fanfic for Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013. Mind to Read and Review?


Warna merah muda lembut bunga Sakura menari-nari di sepanjang jalanan—menandakan bahwa salju baru saja mencair dan musim semi datang menyambut dengan keindahannya. Orang-orang mulai keluar dari wisma mereka walau sisa hawa musim dingin masih menggantung di udara. Tak terkecuali kau yang kini berjalan melintasi jalan sepi yang di sepanjang pinggirannya ditumbuhi bunga khas musim semi itu. Bunyi sepatu _boots_ cokelatmu menjadi irama yang menemanimu menikmati keindahan itu.

'_Musim semi sudah datang.'_

Kau membatin. Matamu terus memandangi jalanan yang terasa tidak asing lagi dimatamu—kau pernah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya, mungkin. Namun kau tak tahu pasti kapan itu terjadi. Yang kau tahu hanyalah jalan ini pasti penuh dengan kenangan—dan tiba-tiba kau teringat dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang kau rindukan. Senyuman milik'nya' yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Blooming Sakura

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Rivaille

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning **: AU, Maybe OOC, Don't like don't Read. Shounen Ai of course. For Aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

.

.

.

Kau—Rivaille Smith—orang yang tidak pernah tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tak pernah kau memberikan sebuah senyuman setipis apapun pada orang lain meski orang itu sudah memintamu dengan amat sangat—bahkan ada yang sampai bersujud karena ingin melihat senyumanmu. Yah, bukannya kau tidak mau tersenyum atau pelit senyuman, kau hanya—tidak bisa tersenyum. Kau lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum pada orang lain—semua karena masa lalumu yang begitu kelam. Masa lalumu yang membuatmu menjadi seorang pemuda dingin tak berperasaan seperti saat ini.

Lalu kau bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terukir di wajahnya—dilukis dengan baik oleh Sang Maha Pencipta dengan sedemikian rupa. Dan saat sepasang mata kalian bertemu, kau berpikir apakah Tuhan kelebihan memberi warna pada sepasang mata itu. Ada warna hijau _tosca,_ _aquamarine_ dan keemasan yang muncul bersamaan di sana—terlalu indah sampai kau tidak sanggup menatapnya berlama-lama.

Dan entah sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya—dengan si pemilik mata warna-warni bernama Eren Jaeger itu. Mungkin saja sejak insiden 'lepasnya keran kamar mandi Eren' yang mengharuskannya pindah ke kamarmu yang kebetulan mendapat jatah kamar untuk satu orang saja. Kau terpaksa menerimanya—itu karena kau tidak suka orang lain memasuki kamarmu—tetapi kau juga senang akan kehadirannya—karena dia membuat harimu tidak membosankan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Kau mendengus geli mengingat hal itu—hal yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu terjadi. Rasanya semua itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Benar, rasanya baru kemarin kau dan dia saling melempar bantal dan guling hingga seluruh kamarmu berantakan. Dia tertawa—tidak takut padamu yang sudah memasang tampang pembunuh berdarah dingin di atas kasurmu. Rindu mulai menyelimuti dadamu—meremat jantungmu hingga terasa sakit. Kau pegangi dadamu lalu bergumam pelan,

"Aku merindukanmu, Eren."

Dia tidak akan mendengarnya, kau tahu itu. Rasanya percuma kau bergumam seperti itu tadi—hanya membuat tenggorokanmu kering dan kata-kata itu mengambang sia-sia di udara.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba berciuman?"

Entah apa yang membuatmu mengajukan ide yang begitu mengerikan seperti itu—ide yang membuat wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna dan tangan kanannya segera menutupi bagian mulutnya. Kau mendengus pelan. Jujur, kau ingin sekali menyesap rasa dari bibirnya yang seperti delima merekah itu. Penasaran dengan bibir merah yang selalu memanggil namamu dengan nada manja seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?!"

Ah, wajah Eren semakin memerah—membuatmu semakin tak tahan lagi ingin menerjang dirinya yang sangat manis itu. Perlahan kau mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah membelai helaian rambut kalian berdua.

"Kau tidak pernah berciuman, ya?" Kau bertanya dengan nada agak menuntut jawaban. Dengan penuh kegugupan dia menganggukkan kepala. Tanganmu yang terasa dingin karena angin musim gugur yang membekukan itu menepuk kepala Eren pelan—mengacaknya kemudian mengelusnya sepeti kau memperlakukan anak kucing yang kau rawat bersamanya di halaman belakang sekolah.

"A-ayo berciuman!"

Kali ini dia yang mengatakan—tidak—mengajakmu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan oleh sesama laki-laki itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untukmu menjawabnya. Dimulai dengan kepalamu yang bergerak maju untuk mencapai jarak yang sempurna. Bisa kau rasakan hembusan nafas gugupnya di sekitar wajahmu—kau merasa ingin tertawa. Pertama kau jilat kedua belah bibirnya singkat kemudian menempelkan bibir kalian berdua. Wajahnya memerah—sangat merah melebihi warna kulit buah apel fuji.

Sebuah kecupan kecil yang kau katakan sebagai 'ciuman' itu berakhir. Semburat kemerahan tipis menjalar di pipimu. Ternyata kau juga belum pernah berciuman dan ciuman pertamamu kau berikan padanya yang kau sukai. Walau kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau menyukainya—namun entah kenapa kau yakin kalau perasaanmu itu sampai padanya.

.

.

.

Tanganmu yang berhiaskan cincin perak itu menyentuh bibirmu sendiri—mencari jejak kehangatan yang dulu pernah kau tinggalkan padanya, namun sudah tidak ada. Semenjak saat itu kau terus berciuman dengannya—walaupun kau tidak pernah menetapkan apa status kalian. Kau dan dia sama-sama menikmati saat-saat kalian berdua berbagi kehangatan melalui genggaman tangan dan kecupan singkat—bahkan sampai ciuman panas. Kau tidak pernah berciuman lagi dengan siapapun selain Eren.

Entah karena apa kau tidak ingin mengikat benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking kalian masing-masing—kau membiarkan benang merah itu kusut seolah tak berarti. Kau takut menyakitinya—takut jikalau orang mencemooh dirinya hanya karena dirimu yang memaksanya untuk menjalin benang kasih. Dan kau tak pernah tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat itu.

_Hubungan yang terus bergantung seperti itu lebih menyakitkan daripada dicemooh oleh orang lain karena orientasi seksualmu._

.

.

.

Kau tahu kalau hanya tinggal tiga bulan lagi kau dan dia menjalani peran sebagai siswa SMA khusus laki-laki. Dan kau tetap tidak ingin mendeklarasikan hubungan kalian—sampai saat itu datang. Hati Eren kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau hanya bisa menggeram cemburu ketika kau melihat laki-laki lain yang selalu mengekor Eren dimanapun dia berada—kecuali saat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berada di kamarmu tentunya. Laki-laki bernama Jean Kirschtein itu kau musuhi—dan Eren juga kau jauhi. Menjaga jarak agar kau tidak merusak hubungan mereka berdua—walau sebenarnya kau ingin sekali mengacaukannya.

Bibirmu tak pernah lagi bersentuhan dengan bibirnya—meskipun kau selalu bernafsu untuk melumat habis bibirnya itu. Namun kau tidak sanggup sama sekali. Kau tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Eren mendorong tubuhmu saat kau hendak menciumnya. Kau takut dia akan marah dan pergi dari sisimu yang kini sudah sangat terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Jadilah kau hanya diam—dan membiarkan Jean memonopoli yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu.

Kau turun dari ranjangmu—kau sudah berulang kali menguap namun matamu tak kunjung terpejam. Kakimu melangkah untuk mengambil air dari teko yang sengaja diletakkan agar murid tidak keluar dari kamarnya pada malam hari dengan alasan ingin mengambil minum—sekolahmu terlalu pintar menyiasati agar siswanya taat peraturan.

Suara air beradu dengan gelas kaca yang kau genggam terdengar. Perlahan namun pasti, habis kau telan seluruh air itu—mendorongnya masuk untuk membasahi tenggorokkanmu yang mengering itu.

"Mmhh…"

Kau kenal suara erangan ini—suara Eren yang terdengar dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari posisimu berdiri tadi. Melihatnya yang mengerang sakit kau meletakkan telapak tanganmu di atas dahinya—rasanya panas seperti tungku pembakaran. Segera kau beranjak untuk mengambil kompres, namun tangannya menahan pergerakkanmu dan menarikmu untuk duduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Ja—ngan… tinggalkan aku…," katanya dengan suara parau yang tercekat.

Bergumam pelan lalu kau turuti kata-katanya. Masih duduk di sampingnya sampai sepasang tangan panas itu _memanggil_mu. Malam itu terasa panas, menurutmu—sangat panas. Padahal ini sedang di pertengahan musim dingin. Apalagi ketika dia memohon padamu untuk merengkuh tubuhnya yang mendadak ringkih. Kau memeluknya lalu mengecup bibirnya—dia menyambutmu dengan suka cita. Tidak peduli lagi pemuda yang kini tak berdaya di bawah kendalimu itu milik siapa. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya kau membiarkannya membuat berantakan kamarmu dengan pakaian kalian yang berhamburan di lantai.

.

.

.

Kau sama sekali tidak menyesali segala yang terjadi pada malam itu karena kau merasa lega ketika melihat dia bangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari malam saat kalian melakukannya. Masih tersimpan bagaimana bentuk senyumannya saat itu di memorimu. Saat dia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan memberimu kecupan kecil di bibir, kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia berpikir kau menjauhinya karena kau membencinya. Saat kau menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak', dia langsung melompat ke pelukanmu.

Sangat disayangkan karena semua itu hanya masa lalu. Sejak hari terakhir kalian bertemu, dia sudah tidak mengontakmu lagi. Dia menghilang entah kemana—sampai kau menemukan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkanmu. Hatimu terasa sakit—itu yang pertama kali kau rasakan. Kau semakin tidak mengerti dengan skenario yang Tuhan rencanakan.

.

.

.

Sesekali kalu melirik ke arahnya yang menatap langit biru cerah yang menaungi bumi. Dia tersenyum—agak sedih—melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran. Kau berpikir kalau setelah ini kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya—tapi siapa yang tahu?

"Aku suka bunga sakura," gumamnya. Kau menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh. "Ah, rasanya aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Rivaille."

'_Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu.'_ Kau membatin. Menahan rasa sakit yang hampir saja meluap dari kedua matamu. Kau tidak ingin terlihat tidak gagah di hadapannya—karena baginya kau adalah makhluk yang sempurna—dia pernah berkata begitu padamu. Semilir angin yang berhembus merdu membelai wajahmu dan dirinya. Kau bisa melihat dia menatapmu dengan wajah sedih yang begitu kentara.

"Aku akan pergi, Rivaille." Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, "Aku tidak mau kita berpisah. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu lagi untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Merengkuh tubuhnya erat—kau benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Kemejamu basah dengan air matanya—kau hanya diam membiarkannya menangis di bahumu.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kirschtein?" Kau bertanya karena penasaran. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—hendak berkata kalau dia dan pemuda yang suka kasar itu sudah benar-benar berakhir. Kau menghela nafas lega—setidaknya dia tidak akan dikasari oleh Jean lagi. Eren tidak akan tersakiti lagi.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka wajahnya dari air mata yang membanjirinya. Hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, kau menatap kepergiannya dari halaman belkang sekolah—tempat dimana biasanya kalian berdua sambil bermain dengan anak kucing yang kalian pelihara. Kadang kau menjulukinya 'mama' karena sikap keibuannya.

Sekarang semuanya telah berakhir. Dia pergi sebelum kau sempat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Menelan pil pahit karena keterlambatanmu. Kau tersenyum tipis—sebuah senyuman hampa.

.

.

.

Kau terus berjalan menyusuri jalan penuh kelopak bunga itu. Sesekali melihat sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi kau genggam di tanganmu—sebuah kertas yang menunjukkan alamat seseorang. Kau mengikuti seluruh petunjuk di kertas itu hingga akhirnya kau sampai di sebuah rumah besar di ujung jalan buntu. Pagar rumah itu terbuka—kau bisa melihat seorang anak berusia lima tahun sedang bermain di taman itu.

"Siapa?" Kau bergumam melihat anak berambut cokelat yang bermodel sama sepertimu dan mata berwarna abu-abu kehijauan yang kini berhenti berlari dan menatapmu penasaran.

"Vallen! Cepat masuk ke dalam! Di luar masih terlalu dingin."

Suara ini—kau mengenalnya. Terdengar sangat familiar di telingamu walau sudah lama tak mendengarnya. Anak itu tersadar kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Sebental, Bu! Ada olang di lual!" Kau mendengar anak itu berteriak kencang. Benar-benar berisik seperti 'dirinya' dahulu.

"Siapa, sih?" Dengan nada kesal sang 'ibu' keluar dari rumahnya dengan celemek putih dan menghampiri anaknya itu. Kau terkejut menatap siapa yang baru saja keluar dari balik pintu itu. Dia—orang yang kau rindukan. Dia—Eren Jaeger.

"Eren?" Kau berlari menghampirinya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darimu itu. Dia pun tak kalah terkejut denganmu dan membalas pelukanmu dengan sangat erat.

"Akhirnya—kau datang…" Kau bisa mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Pelukan itu semakin mengerat ketika kau merasakan air matanya menembus mantel kulitmu—pasti begitu banyak hingga bisa seperti itu. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu," lanjutnya.

"Kau pergi tanpa alasan." Mencoba nada dingin seperti biasanya, namun kali ini kau tidak berhasil. Kau mulai mengeluarkan air mata—sama seperti dirinya saat ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau hamil saat itu?"

Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung anakmu saat itu. Sudah dua bulan dia mengalami muntah-muntah hebat dan kau berpikir dia hanya mengalami gejala perut biasa. Kini sudah lima tahun berlalu dan buah cintamu dengannya kini sudah lahir dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat seperti sekarang ini. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong anak bernama Vallen itu.

"Ini ayahmu," ujarnya pada Vallen. Vallen tersenyum kemudian merentangkan tangannya—meminta pelukan pertama dari sang ayah. Kau mengabulkannya—menggendong anak itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membelai rambut halus Vallen dengan penuh kasih sayang, kau kecup pipi bulatnya.

"Jadi—" Kau mengelus punggung Vallen perlahan, "—mau diulang dari awal?"

Dia tersenyum padamu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padamu dan menjabatnya.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger. Mulai saat ini akan sekamar denganmu."

"Hn. Aku Rivaille Smith. Jangan buat kamarku berantakan."

Dan baru kali ini kau tertawa lepas bersama dengannya. Menjalani kehidupan yang baru dengan seorang buah hati yang akan kau lindungi bersamanya. Inilah skenario yang Tuhan buat untukmu, skenario agar kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus dari hatimu yang terdalam.

.

.

.

_**Finish**_

.

.

.

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
